


Fighting Dirty

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia is not weak. She is not. Renji is about to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

**Fighting Dirty**

Of all the reactions Rukia had been expecting when she volunteered to go on the reinforcement mission, Renji's was the one that shocked her the most. How could he be against them helping Ichigo? He had saved her life, they owed him.

"I don't need rescuing anymore, Renji. I can protect myself," she said on the way back from the meeting, her voice low and hurt.

She thought he had a better concept of her. It hurt to think he had such a low opinion, such a low respect for her fighting abilities.

"Show me what you can do, then?" Renji shot over his shoulder, a patronizing smile on his face.

Rukia stopped dead on her tracks, considering. "Get ready Renji, here I come."

Renji turned quickly, surprised at the fierceness on her voice, and then he grabbed his sword and released it. Rukia looked at her friend with narrowed eyes, Sode no Shirayuki firmly gripped in her hands.

Not releasing the first form, Rukia attacked. Renji blocked her easily, as she knew he would, and the next minute they were exchanging blows. Renji might have been stronger and more powerful, but Rukia was faster, the fight was almost equal. Almost. Rukia was aware that Renji had the advantage over her, he knew her fighting style inside and out and no tricks were going to work on him.

Not unless she was serious. And she didn't want to be serious, not with Renji.

Zabimaru came whistling down on her right, and she twisted to the left slashing the air where Renji had been a second ago.

"Release your Zanpakutou," Renji's voice came from behind her, before a hit landed on her back.

Rukia stumbled forward cursing, "No," she said stubbornly, "release your Bankai."

Renji laughed, "I don't want to kill you, Rukia."

Rukia saw red. "First dance, Tsukishiro," she grounded, and Renji's eyes widened. He had not expected her to actually do it.

"I see you have improved some since the last time we fought," he said.

That was her chance, "Yeah, now I know how to fight dirty," she pounced, dodging his blade and entering his personal space before he had a chance to block her.

And then, she did the last thing he would have imagined. Rukia stopped in front of Renji, and putting all her strength on it, she kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted indignantly, hopping around.

"You wanted to know what I can do," she said feigning innocence. Knowing that the fight was over, she sealed her sword and sheathed it. She looked at him seriously, "don't underestimate me, Renji. I might have needed rescuing once, but I have my powers back now. I am not weak."

He said something under his breath.

"What?"

"I never said you were," he repeated, and suddenly he was standing next to her, so close she could feel the heat coming from his body.

She wasn't expecting the kiss. The soft touch of his lips against her, the warm pressure of his hands on her shoulders, the tentative tongue licking her lips, asking for permission--she wasn't expecting her own reaction either, the acceptance, the passion she could feel raising inside of her.

She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time, his face flushed, his lips wet and swollen. Rukia realized with a jolt how attractive Renji really was.

"But your defence is still weak in some parts," he said, his voice rough and low.

Rukia just looked up at him and smiled, grabbing his head and pulling him down for another kiss.

"Yours is not perfect either," she said while Renji doubled over, his hands cupping his crotch where she had kneed him.

She turned and left him there, still moaning in pain.

That should teach him not to play with her, she thought smiling, her hand moving to her lips and her smile widening. All in all, it had been an interesting fight.  
...


End file.
